He liked it!
by LindAna1506
Summary: Sweet one shot. Sheldon reads into Amy's belly when he discovers something amazing.


_**Ana: This week hasn´t been one of the best for me, it has been quite hard and every day Linda had tried to make me smile. Today she had given me this beautiful fic that you are going to read, every word means a lot to me and I would like to show it to the world so you can enjoy it as I did. Pregnant Amy is my favourite thing and reading it with the love she wrote it is everything. Thanks for everything, bestie.**_

* * *

\- "In physics, string theory is a theoretical framework in which the point-like particles of particle physics are replaced by one-dimensional objects called strings. It describes how these strings propagate through space and interact with each other. On distance scales larger than the string scale…" Sheldon stopped suddenly. "Stop yawning Amy, I'm reading to our son the most exciting and important things in his unborn life and you are distracting him". Sheldon said seriously as she just snuggled a little more on their huge couch with her cozy pyjama.

Sheldon had been doing that for almost an hour, and for Amy it would be a perfect idea if it wasn't for the fact that was more than nine o'clock, and in her condition it was like dawn. So there they were, sat on the couch with Sheldon behind her, hand on her huge belly and reading his favorite wikipedia article to his unborn son,of course, about string theory, what else.

Amy rolled her eyes as he gave her a second warning, and as always, with a twinkle in his eyes. He was the happiest human being since the moment Amy spilled that they will having a little boy. Secretly it was his wish since she told him that she was pregnant, the moment that everything seemed to fit into the universe.

Sheldon smiled at her and continue. "A string looks just like an ordinary particle, with its mass, charge, and other properties determined by the vibrational state of the string. In string theory, one of the many vibrational states of the string corresponds to the graviton, a quantum mechanical particle that carries gravitational force. Thus string theory is a theory of quantum gravity". While he read happily to her belly, he didn't noticed how her eyelids closed slowly and she sunk into a deep slumber.

Sheldon turned his head into her direction, after a small snore from Amy, he found her asleep. First he wanted to wake her up, but decided against it, seeing her like that was just breathtaking. She had rosy cheeks, her hair was is a messy bun and her belly looks much bigger in her pink bunny pyjama. She was beautiful, more than ever if that was possible. Since her pregnancy she was glowing, even in her most emotional moments she was the prettiest woman he ever saw.

\- "Mommy fall asleep my little crumb".Sheldon whispered to her belly. "I swear I will be quiet while reading, promise me the same and don't kick into her bladder". He continued his article over string theory as Amy moved her hands above her head, which she always did when she was completely relaxed, and her pyjama top move a few centimeters up to expose her bared belly.

Fascinated, as always, fore that wonder of life, he raised his hand slowly, touching her softly, stroking on circles with his fingers over it. Knowing that it was so thin barrier between his hand and his son was the most exciting thing he could think, more than science, even string theory. He wish he could hold him in his arms right now, feeling his soft breath and smell his skin. He was sure it would be as intoxicating as Amy´s, if not more.

He never thought in having kids, he never wanted them. They always seemed loud, dirty and full of germs, but he changed his mind when he hold Leonards and Penny's daughter for first time, something that didn't happen with the kids of Howard and Bernadette. He could see than moment clear as a sky of Texas, the bright and huge smile on Leonard, sitting on Penny's bed with his daughter on hands. Sheldon had never seen him so happy in his life, not even the day he returned from his first date with Penny, he was pletoric. And now, Sheldon understood it, he understood all that love, that incredible power that only your son could gives you, just knowing that he is there, inside the woman you love most in your life. Like in trance he lay his full hand onto Amy's belly, caressing slowly while he went back to reading.

While reading, Sheldon noticed the small move under his hand, in shock, he took his hand away to lay it again onto the position. The same kick against his hand.

\- "Hi crumb, Do you like string theory?." He asked sweetly and again a kick. "Amy, wake up." Sheldon tapped her arm, as he repeated it excited. "He liked it."

Amy opened her eyes slowly, seeing Sheldon's face staring at her with a big smile. She said, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

\- "What's going on?" She yawned, opening finally her eyes, to watch sleepy his bright blue eyes. It had not been many minutes since she had fallen asleep but lately the dream caught her as if the minutes were hours.

\- "I was reading to our son the article regarding string theory and he kicked my hand, I knew it, he's a genius." Amy smiled at him and lay her own hand over Sheldon's, who was so excited about the kick. Of course she won't tell him that every time their son heard a "new" heartbeat he kicked like Beckham a ball, he was too cute to break the magic..

\- "Keep reading him, Sheldon, I'm sure he would love to hear your voice more.". She said softly, seeing the emotion on his face and his big smile.

\- "Very well son, I will read you now what is going to make your dad win the Nobel prize". Sheldon said excitedly, as he left the tablet on the table and picked up his own notes, without letting go his hand from her belly, in all the night.


End file.
